Next Door to an Angel
by yasnoglazz
Summary: The Generation of Miracle encounter a weird red haired stranger living close to their apartment. Slightly AU, boyxboy, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Today is just another day for Kuroko. He wakes up just in time for breakfast in his share apartment. A flock of green shuffles the fridge and mumbles when he couldn't find what he needs.

"Good morning, Midorima-kun," Kuroko rubs his eye.

"Who puts an empty container of milk inside?" Instead of a greeting, Midorima grunts while holding an empty plastic bottle.

Even without Kuroko's answer, they both know who did it.

"'Mornin. What's for breakfast?" Speak of the devil. Aomine enters the dining room, still yawning and scratching his stomach. He's clearly isn't fully awake yet as he couldn't avoid Midorima's empty-milk-container-attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aomine yells as the container successfully landed on his unguarded head.

"Do not put an empty container inside. I thought we still have milk when I did our grocery shopping yesterday," Midorima says, as he sits on the sofa and flips through the channel.

"You don't have to throw it at me, stupid!" Aomine rubs his head and throw the empty container in the trash.

"Midorima-kun can't eat his usual cereal today. Thanks to you, Aomine-kun,"

"Aaaagh! Who the fuck cares!"

"I do! I decided that eating cereal while watching Oha-Asa my lucky ritual for each morning. Now since I'm the third last zodiac today, I need your responsibility if I encounter something unlucky today," Midorima pushes his glasses further and sends Aomine an annoyed 'tsk'.

"That's fine, Shintaro. Daiki will be doing grocery for today," Akashi calmly sits on the dining room, sipping at his tea.

"Eeeeh~ if Mine-chin going to the supermarket, can I get a year supply of maiubo?" Murasakibara appears right after Akashi, and sits beside Midorima.

"Nee nee, Mido-chin, what's my lucky candy for today? Is it grape lollipop?"

"There is no such thing, Murasakibara. Now be quiet. I'm waiting for my lucky person for today."

"If it appears to be Virgo, I'll annoy the shit out of your stoic face," Aomine hiss.

"I can hear you, Aomine."

"You guys are noisy~ what if I wake up and suddenly my face full of wrinkles? Please think about my modeling career, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi~"

Kise finally wakes up with his hair wrapped in a towel and still wearing his beauty mask from last night. The first morning Kise woke up with that appearance, the whole apartment screamed in shock and fear. Even Akashi's eyebrows twitched and Kuroko looked a bit more pale.

* * *

Kuroko sighs. In order to save time and money, the Generation of Miracle rent the same apartment. They were good friends in high school, and since they're attending the same college, Akashi offered to rent a big apartment and live together. But living with six different individual is everything but easy.

"I heard there will be a new student in your department, Daiki," Akashi takes a glimpse at Midorima's Oha-Asa verdict for today.

"Huh. Right in the middle of the first semester? In Physical Education department?" Aomine doesn't look like he cares and focusing on finishing his sandwich.

"He's a returnee from America. He'll attend the second semester. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet him on campus."

"If I meet him, he should be good enough for me."

"Hn, this should be interesting," Akashi's eyes glints with a sheer of excitement, "Well, I'll be leaving soon. My lecture starts early today,"

* * *

Akashi walks past the basketball field where all six of them usually play when he heard a skid noise following with ball bouncing on the floor. Heterochromatic eyes wanders carefully across the field.

A tall figure, almost as tall as Aomine with red, flaming hair with matching eyes, playing basketball by himself. Akashi doesn't know how long he stares, but the red haired man picks up his ball and stuff, almost fumbling with Akashi on his way out to the street.

"Oh, sorry little fella. Didn't see you there," the stranger smiles, "hey your hair is red too."

The stranger doesn't seem to notice Akashi's smile turns into dangerous sneer as he address The Emperor with 'little fella'.

"I see you're having fun. Your last dunk was incredible and powerful. Do you live nearby?"

"Uhh yeah, I live in that apartment, just arrived yesterday and damn, the jetlag still makes my body stiff," he answers as his eyes caught Akashi's books and notebooks. "Oh, you're on your way to class?"

"Yes. That reminds me, although I'd love to chat with you, I must attend my morning lecture. If you'll excuse me…" He lets out a cold tone that should chill the sun itself, but it doesn't deal any effect to the taller man.

"That's cool. But make sure next time we meet, don't forget to wear a proper sport wear!" The stranger smiles again, but this time with a wink.

"How did you know I play basketball?" Akashi stops, his eyes radiate with curiosity.

"You noticed my dunk. Have a nice day, little fella!"

Akashi's sneer melts back to a small smile. Letting the man live after calling him little fella twice? He knows this will be interesting.

* * *

Today is not Midorima Shintaro's best day. He woke up from the wrong side of bed, skipped breakfast, and on top of that, no one in his circle matches his lucky person for today. Now where can he find a Leo? Maybe if he hangs around the campus, and asking each person what his or her sign is -just like he did when he couldn't find a Pisces- he'll lucky enough and meet someone. He carefully put his dark green porcelain jar inside the rickshaw and begins pedaling.

He's just a few blocks away from the campus area when a basketball rolls near his front wheel, forcing him to stop, and almost make his lucky item rolls out from the rickshaw. Aomine is going to pay for this.

"Sorry! I'll get over there soon, stay there!" A man, about eight meters away from him is waving, but Midorima won't wait. His patience is running out.

"No. Stay there." He quickly picks the basketball and climbs down from his rickshaw.

"What?"

With a blink of an eye, the ball flies from Midorima's hands, aiming straight to the man. Half of his heart wishes the man couldn't catch his shoot, but the other half hoping for the opposite. The man's gesture is steady and almost looks ready to catch his shoot, and he does.

Still amaze with the other's ability to catch, he doesn't notice that the man runs toward him.

"That was great! You played basketball too?" Since they're closer, Midorima could look carefully at the man. He has dark red hair, weird eyebrows and matching red eyes. And now those eyes are blinking with excitement.

"Only on weekends and special occasions."

"Man! Let's play one on one next time!" This man is probably a newcomer, Midorima thought. It's not the first time someone challenged him for a one-on-one, but he could feel a sudden excitement flowing inside his body.

"That's a good invitation. I hope we'll meet again next time."

"Heh. Can't wait to play my first game in Japan!"

"Hmph. And when we do, don't protest if you lose," Midorima could see the man grins. There's something about this man that entice Midorima's curiosity. Just before the red haired man leave, Midorima asks,

"Hey, what's your sign?"

"Huh? You're not asking my name but my sign?" The other man shoots a questioning look, but Midorima waits for his answer, "it's Leo. But just to make it complete, my name is Kagami Taiga. Remember it!"

Maybe this time, he should spare Aomine's life.

* * *

"Shit. Arrogant bastard. Giving orders like he's some kind of important person. Just for a fucking bottle of fucking milk," Aomine grumbles on his way to the supermarket, ignoring curious leers from people he passed.

Grocery shopping is too much hard work for Aomine, even compared to washing dishes. Not like convenient store, a supermarket is bigger, full of noisy people and smell awful. Aomine never understands how to compare prices or check the expired date. Or why he needs to buy raw ingredients, if he could just buy instant ramen and microwave-ready bento from the convenience store. That job suits Midorima, thank you very much.

His foul mood worsens when a crowd of housewives and female students occupies the dairy section. He caught a man, just as tall as him caught in the middle and doesn't seem to enjoy it.

"I'm not the store clerk, ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me- eh? No, I don't know why the prize is getting higher. Uhh… a little help here?" Aomine tries to ignore his cry, really. But those deep, red eyes keep finding their way to Aomine's blue orbs.

"Move away! Let me get my milk in peace! Shoo! All of you!" Aomine's bark startled the crowd, including the pleading man.

"Thanks… uh… sir."

"Whatever man. I'm here to buy some goddamn milk. You have weird sex appeal. Even grandmas will swoon over you."

"Don't ask me. I was minding my own business when a lady couldn't get the cheese from the top shelf. Guess they mistaken me for a clerk."

"Hahaha! You made a huge fuss for a fucking cheese!" Aomine couldn't contain his laughter, but the man doesn't look too pleased.

"Hey, mind your language! All I did was smile and wish them a nice day, and boom! They came like a horde of zombies," he sighs.

"I don't know, but you must did something more than that. Now since I don't have to rescue anyone from a mob of crazy lady, I'll be going home."

"Oh. Right. I must collect some ingredients for my lunch. Anyway, thank you for your help today. I hope we'll meet again in a less awkward situation," the redhead flashes a warm smile, picks up his bag and rushes to the cashier. Aomine recognize the bag; it's the same brand with his basketball bag, and aren't those basketball shoes? Aomine smirks as he unconsciously licks his lips.

* * *

Kagami whistles on his way back. After buying two bags full of ingredients, he decides to stop at the bakery and buy something for tomorrow's breakfast. But upon walking close to the bakery, he encounters a weird giant in front of the bakery. Correction. He encounters a weird _purple_ giant in front of the bakery. And the giant plasters himself on the front door, scaring the shopkeeper inside.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my way," Kagami greets him, but the purple giant only moves his head.

"Hmm? You're going to buy something here?" The bigger man doesn't even bulge.

"Y-yeah, and you're blocking the door." Kagami moves closer and observes the man. His eyes are slanted, and lips curved downwards. Although he's much taller than Kagami, but his slouch makes him look shorter and lazier.

"I won't move unless you buy me cake."

"What kind of condition is that? You can't ask a stranger to buy you a cake!"

"But I wanna~ Kise-chin doesn't want to buy me anything on our way back from class. He's a meanie!" Not to mention his almost childish speech. What's this, a prank show? Kagami glances around but couldn't find a camera. So this is real.

"Okay. Here's the deal. I'll buy you a strawberry cake, but after that, you have to go somewhere else."

"Hmmmmmm~" The giant still doesn't bulge.

"I'll buy you a strawberry and chocolate cake."

"…'kay."

The taller man peels himself off the front door and Kagami could see the shopkeeper sighs in relief. As he picks some bread for himself, he could sense a glare burning on his back. The man stops glaring when Kagami puts a chocolate and strawberry cake on his tray.

"Here. Now don't stand here, your mother probably searching for you."

"Thanks, weird eyebrows," the taller man smiles at Kagami, or probably at the cake, but suddenly stops, "eh? Where's Kise-chin?" He asks and turns his head around, looking for something.

"Kise-chin? Kise-chiiin~" the giant leaves Kagami and begin shouting Kise-chin over and over.

Kagami shrugs. The giant leaves the bakery peacefully and he considers his job done. Now it's time to go home, playing basketball and walking around without a second of sleep is much more tiring than he thinks. After fixing a quick meal, he'll take a long nap and wakes just in time for supper. He saw Maji burger near his apartment this morning, perfect place to eat at night. He lets his mind wanders, mostly between basketball and food, when Kagami hears footsteps coming closer to him.

"Noooooo! I'm not a model! I'm just a poor man with a beautiful face and soft blond hair, but I'm definitely not Kise Ryota!" A flash of blond passes Kagami in a rush, before stopping suddenly in front of the red hair and slips behind him.

"You! I'm sorry, please lend me your body to be my shield, they're gonna eat me alive!" Kagami couldn't even answers when the blond man hides behind him.

A much bigger crowd of woman and teenager than he meets from the supermarket came soon after the blond. When the women couldn't find what they're searching for, they let out sigh of disappointment and anger and disband as fast as they come.

"If you're hiding from those girls, they're gone now," Kagami whispers to the man behind him.

"They are?" He peeks from Kagami's back, carefully glancing at the street and hops to the side, "thank youuuu~ I'll give you my autograph and latest photo album for hiding me!"

"But you said you're not a model?"

"Oh! Did I say that? Well, I'm not doing any modeling job for a month, but-"

"Okay okay, I don't care whether you're a model or a pilot, but I guess you're safe for now and I must save myself from starving," without looking back, Kagami leaves the cheerful young man.

"Hey! You know I wanted to be a pilot! God must send you down here! Thanks again for your help~ let's meet again next time, and I'll give you my latest nude photo book!"

Kagami groans and make a self-note. He needs to stop being too kind in this town.

* * *

It's already 10 P.M when Kuroko exits the bookstore. He's locked inside for almost three hours, and even when the clerk went back to retrieve her forgotten key, she didn't notice Kuroko inside the bookstore.

When he thought college life would be more exiting, he never thought his presence grew thinner. Even when he's walking with Aomine or Kise, people still ignore him all the time. Kuroko almost give up reminding people of his presence, as long as he manages to purchase something from Maji burger or convenience store, it's enough.

Kuroko sitting at his usual table in Maji burger and sip a mouthful of vanilla shake when a tall redhead with mountain of burgers on his tray sits in front of him. Just like the usual, Kuroko doesn't bother remind his new companion for his presence when the man greets his first.

"Whaaa! You startled me! Didn't see you there, I thought this seat is empty."

"That's fine. It's the first time in this month a stranger talks to me," the man ready to stand and search for the other empty table when Kuroko speaks.

"In a whole month? Guess what? I met five strangers in a weird situation," he stares at Kuroko for a moment, "well, six. Six strangers and six weird situation," he chuckles and starts gobbling at the food, and the mountain of burgers soon replaced by empty wrappers.

"You sure eat a lot. Stranger-san"

"You only drink milk shake, little stranger."

"Eating too much is not healthy, stranger-san."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name!"

"What a coincidence. I have a name too. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet 'cha, Kuroko."

"Likewise, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tries to hide his smile behind his cup of milk shake.

* * *

 **Hello~ and so sorry for the unannounced hiatus orz**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kise pouts as he scans through his score sheet. Basic math, basic engineering, even English! He should take Midorima's lucky pencil after all. Today's supposed to be his free day, and he even prepared to play basketball with Aomine and Kuroko before Akashi warns –threats- him about his grade.

"Why did I take engineering as my major~!" Kise groans and slams his head at the table.

He quickly glances around. Almost forgot he's not in the campus's canteen or library, but fast food restaurant. Thank goodness no one is here, but a certain red head, holding a tray full of burgers and fries.

"Aren't you the model from before?"

"Oh! Angel!" Kise's long face changed immediately with the sight of Kagami.

"Don't call random name at me. Why the hell are you here?"

"Just fueling up before spend my energy on something I don't really understand," Kise smiles weakly.

"Having trouble studying?" Kagami stares at Kise and piles of paper and books sitting beside him.

"I am! I'll have my tests in about three days," Kise slumps his head back on the table, "but I was too busy working and forgot to study!"

"Your company must have a pretty hard time having you around," Kagami sighs and sits across the blond.

"And what are you doing here?" You're eating this much for lunch? In less than two years, you're gonna have an old man's belly!" Kise states, as he smiles while pointing to Kagami's stomach with his half eaten fries.

Kagami clicks his tongue, he's just too hungry to prepare a good comeback and Kise's smile calms him somehow. Though Kagami inwardly swears he wasn't thinking about the model's smile. The pair continues with their lunch in silent for a while until Kagami finally finishes eating and pack his bag.

"Gotta go. I have to buy things from the department store. Have fun studying, pretty boy!" Kagami says, breaking the silence.

"Whoa, did you just call me pretty? Well, never mind. Can I come with you? I suddenly need to buy few things for my job!" Kise suddenly lifts his head and chirps in excitement.

"No! You can't just go with me, I don't need girls chasing us the whole time like before, and aren't you're supposed to be studying?"

"I'll be more careful with my fans and really really put my effort to study tomorrow! I promise! I haven't had any fun stuff since months ago!" Kise begs, his eyes wide and teary.

"Hrgh! Whatever. You can tag along, as long as you take care of yourself,"

"All right! Now let's go to the bookstore first. I'm going to show you my latest photo shoot. I'll warn you before, but please don't fall in love with me, I have enough fan girls and boys tailing me."

Kagami about to snaps back at the blond, but a man suddenly rushes in the fast food restaurant and stops in front of their table. With his forehead damp with sweat, the man fixes his glasses before glares to Kise

"Ryouta! Why are you here? Get back to the studio now!" The man hisses at Kise and pull the blonde's hand almost forcefully.

"But… I thought today is my off day," Kise whines, reluctantly follows the man

"I know that, but Shun-kun can't come today. I need you to be his substitute. If you're only going to spend today with playing some basketball or fooling around, you'd better come with me," the man says and pulling Kise who is no longer sitting.

"No! I have important things to do with… with him!" Kise points his finger to Kagami, which makes the red head choked.

"The fuck are you sayi-" Before Kagami could answer anything, Kise frees himself from the man and shove his hand on Kagami's mouth.

"Wait! Please, let me talk with this… uh- with my friend for a while!" Kise drags Kagami to the corner, "listen to me! Please help me convince my manager to give me a day off today!" Kise urges to cry while Kagami only stares at him, dumbfounded.

"What should I do? I don't even know you!"

"Just… just act it with me, okay?" Kise then drags the clueless Kagami to his producer.

"So, what business do you have with _our_ Ryota?" The manager's tone is cold, his eyes scanning Kagami from head to toe.

"We're… uhh…" Kagami glances at Kise, and with a voice loud and clear states, "we're- it's a date!"

Kagami's sure everyone present has their mouth hanging open, including Kise, his manager, and (surprisingly) himself.

"Wha- I-I mean it's not an actual date! It-it's just a study like date! Not romantic stuff like playing basketball or dinner or… I mean we hang out in the library… and study together!" Kagami blushes and stutters, while Kise's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah! It's definitely a study date~ you said it's fine to improve my grades right? I even have my hot tutor-slash-friend right here, so there you go!" Kise hugs the redhead's hand tight, while the other still busy covering his face with his hands.

"Fine. Do whatever you want to do. This is why I don't want any student working as a model to begin with," the man leaves with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

Kise scrambles his paper, reading back and forth until he finally tosses it to Kagami's direction. The public library is almost empty, cueing that final tests is over and the students already taking their vacation early. Only few students with extra classes like Kise are still studying for their upcoming tests.

"Oi!" The redhead glances at the beautiful blonde, only to find him leans on his chair.

"I can't… do this… please tell my mother and father I love them," Kise's eyes fills with tears, which makes Kagami rolls his eyes.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Kagami then pushes his chair backwards and ready to take his leave.

"I'm actually impressed you still stick with me until now. You stayed with me for almost," Kise glances at the clock, "three and a half hour,"

"Tha-that's why I'm leaving now," Kagami brushes his cheek and turns his head to the other direction, as if he's scared Kise will find out about his pink cheeks.

"You're leaving now? I thought we're going to eat dinner together," Kise pouts.

"Don't pout, you idiot. I hate your face when you pout," Kagami scoffs, giving a second glance to Kise.

"I do this so you won't leave me alone~ I only need to review my math tests and do the correction,"

"Oh? That's the only thing left? Fine then, I'll wait," Kagami sits back and rests his head on the table.

"Yeaah! I know I can count on you, thanks~" Kise cheers and smiles.

Kagami finally admits, Kise does look good with those smile…

"Hey, next time we'll meet, I'm gonna challenge you to a basketball match! I know you play some basketball, and I think you're good, but not as good as my friends. Next time will be our true date, okay?"

…As long as he keeps his damn mouth shut.

"I don't care about the next meeting. Wake me up when you're done," is Kagami's last word before he drifts to sleep.

* * *

Kise stretches his neck and shoulder. It's already dark outside, and who knows studying can be much more exhausting than playing basketball all day long? His head and body feels heavy, and as they walk through the front door, Kise shivers.

"You spent another three hours for doing only math? That explains your grade," Kagami snorts. He's waiting for the other to talk back, but Kise doesn't answer.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're staggering!" Kagami holds Kise's shoulder, preventing the latter from falling.

"Hnn? Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine~" Kise groans a little but he forces a smile. Even with the slightest movement he feels nauseous.

"You should really go home. Where's your house? I'll walk with you," Kagami's tone taints with worry.

"No, really. I can do it myself. Besides, aren't you supposed to buy something? It's almost nighttime," Kise tries to shove Kagami's hand, but they're too strong.

Kagami only gives him a concerned look, but he doesn't pull his hand back, or leaving the blond alone. Kagami then drags the blond with his hand on Kise's right shoulder.

"Uhh… what are you doing?" Kise slowly turns his head, only to find Kagami's eyes piercing right to his.

"You can't even walk straight, dumbass!"

"But… you're hugging me? This is… new," Kise mutters, as he feels his cheek warmer.

"Shut your mouth and show me the way. There's no way I'm letting you fall!" Kagami mumbles.

It's not the first time Kise stands close to a stranger. As a model, his job demands him to be flexible and professional. Kise even had intimate photo shoot with men he'd never seen before, and this is nothing compared to his work!

As they walk farther from the library, Kise could feel Kagami's warm body leaning closer to him. Or maybe it's him who leans closer to the redhead? Kise's mind goes hazy, as Kagami's breath suddenly feels too close to him, sending hot air straight to Kise's left ear. The blond model only wishes he

Poor Kise, his body doesn't go with his wish. Instead of pacing up, his legs decide to lose their balance, which makes him wobbles and holds Kagami's arm in reflect.

"Are you all right? Should we take a rest here?" Kagami asks.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Let's continue," Kise stammers as he hides his face.

"Hey! Are you sick?" Kagami panics, his instinct tells him there's something not right. The redhead quickly rotates Kise's body towards him, securing his left hand on his back and his right hand reaching for the blonde's cheek.

Kise can't even produce a human sound anymore in this situation. The distance between their face is only few inches, his heart beating like crazy, his breath hitched, and why this attractive man with weird eyebrows leaning even closer to him? Doesn't he know their face is too close for comfort? Or maybe the redhead has other intention? Not that he's complaining, but Kise prefers to do the kissing after at least fifth date. This must be divine punishment from God for making fun of his gorgeous Angel.

"Your face is red! Did you eat anything weird? Oh damn! We haven't eaten dinner yet, let's find something to eat, okay? Should I carry you?"

This is too much for my heart, Kise thought. His legs almost give up when he hears a familiar voice from the other side of the road.

"See you later, Kasamatsu-san!"

"I will, be careful on your way back!"

"Senpaaaai!" Kise quickly frees himself from Kagami's grasp, waving frantically to the man on the opposite end. The man seems to notices Kise, as he walks toward them.

"Who is that?" Kagami growls, his eyebrows narrows.

"It's my senpai! I… uh, I'll go home with my senpai, thank you for worrying me and see you!" Kise stumbles with his words.

As Kasamatsu stops in front of the pair, Kagami moves closer to the blonde, lightly placing his palm on the other man's cheek.

"You sure it's all right?" Kagami asks, and Kise quickly nods.

"Wait, I'll give you my phone number," Kagami pulls a pen and paper from his bag and scribbles something on it. He gave the paper to Kise, nods at Kasamatsu as if telling him to look after Kise and leaves.

The moment Kagami's back disappears from his sight, Kise's legs give up. He sprawls on the concrete, not caring any single word Kasamatsu's been screaming on his ears.

Is this…?

* * *

 **Hello everyone~ sorry for the delay. Bad things happened, and I almost lost my will to write (lT^T)**

 **Aaaanyway, I have a lot of free time now, so I'll use it to improve my writing and post more chapter~**

 **…and I'm thinking about changing the rating to M. but we'll see ;)**

* * *

BONUS

"Why did I stay?" Kagami ponders, waiting for his instant ramen to cook. He's supposed to buy his month supply today, before the blond ruined it for him. But again, why did he stay? It's not like him to stay with a stranger, especially a loud and annoying stranger like Kise. Since his first visit to Japan, things turned weird.

Kagami turns off the stove, pours his ramen and walks slowly to the living room. This room is too spacious for him, even his next door neighbor seems to have more than three people living together, judged from the ruckus they make every morning. Living together with a lot of people must feel so much better than spending it alone. Kagami can't help but feels a sharp sting of jealousy in his heart.

"Tsk, I bet they're just bunch of jocks who never wash their own clothes!" He snorts and finishing his ramen in one go.

It's getting later, and Kagami doesn't feel like doing dishes. He turns off the light, sighing as he glances at the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for you, Rania~ thanks for your support :3

* * *

"Love?" Kuroko repeats Kise's word as he slightly winces.

"This must be fate, to be in love with such an amazing angel~" Kise giggles.

"Oi Tetsu, where's my fishing pole?" Aomine walks in and asks Kuroko immediately.

"You should greet us first before asking for random question like that, but I don't see it anywhere,"

"It should be around the storeroom behind the washing room, but still couldn't find it,"

"Oh," Kuroko looks a little bit brighter, as if he knows something.

"What? You know where it is?"

"Aominecchi~ I met an angel yesterday! Isn't that great?" Kise, feeling left behind, quickly squeezes in between Aomine and Kuroko.

"Oh so you're dead already? Good,"

"Aominecchi is so mean~"

"I'm not mean, I'm just allergic to your voice. Achoo! See? You made me sick!" Aomine balks, and turns to Kuroko, while Kise pouts on the background.

"I don't know if that's your fishing equipment, Aomine-kun. But I saw Midorima-kun earlier with his lucky item he just found at our storage," Kuroko answers, looking nonchalantly as ever.

"That bastard! I need it now!" Aomine snaps. He thinks for a while,

"I see. But Midorima-kun also said he needed it,"

"Let's find him! You're not doing something now right, Tetsu?"

"I'm supervising Kise-kun, so he won't do anything stupid,"

"He WILL do something stupid sooner or later, leave him be,"

"For once, you have a point, Aomine-kun. Now, Kise-kun, please restrain yourself from doing anything that would make us into trouble," Kuroko politely excuses himself from Kise, before he adds,

"And please stop twirling around our living room, Kise-kun, I know it's exhausting and we don't care who you're falling in love with,"

* * *

"So, where is that green bastard again?" Aomine glares at every inches of the street, hoping that the ex-player from Shuutoku will pop out.

"If you're looking for Midorima-kun, he probably will be around campus. I'm certain he told me today his lucky item is anthropology book, and maybe we'll find him in the library," Kuroko answers immediately.

"If that's his lucky item, then why he carries my net?"

Kuroko ponders for a second, but he shakes his head, "I don't have answer for that question, Aomine-kun."

The pair walks toward the campus without saying any words.

"Ah, that's Midorima-kun…" Kuroko points at a certain green haired giant in front of the library.

"Heeey… Midorima! Where's my net?" Aomine waves at him, trying to catch the other's attention.

Rather than attention or answer, Midorima looks startled and runs to the lab.

"Wha- oi! Why you're running away?" Aomine runs after him, leaving Kuroko waves at them idly and leaves.

* * *

The teal haired man now walks back to his apartment alone. Weather's nice and warm, perfect for a trip to the bookstore. Few good books for the rest of summer vacation sounds like a plan. It's only a few turns away, when Kuroko bumps into someone. Usually people bumps into him, not the other way around.

"Ouch! What the- o-oh, it's you… sorry," Kuroko turns his head towards the man's voice.

"Oh, it's you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko bows politely and apologize for bumping into him.

"No problem. Did you hurt yourself?" Kagami asks, and the shorter male only shakes his head.

Kuroko inspects Kagami's groceries, and quite impressed how the redhead able to carries all with him. Two large plastic bags, with leeks and baguette peek from each bags. Not to add a brand new frying pan, a set of knife and fishing pole.

"Hehe. Just did some shopping and I went a bit overboard with new equipment," Kagami gives Kuroko a set of smile, which makes his heart beats just a little faster.

"I-I see," it's rare for the teal haired man to show a faint blush on his cheek, "now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Ah! Sorry for bothering you, uhh… Kuroko isn't it?" Kagami frowns, trying to remember the smaller man's name.

"Yes. You… you remembered my name," Kuroko slowly nods, doesn't know how to respond with this shocking fact. Someone actually remembers his name!

"Good, now I'll try to get back home safely without bumping into someone else," Kagami says as he smile gently, making Kuroko quickly bows and walks away from the taller man before Kagami can see his obvious blush.

Just before he reaches the bookstore, Kuroko tries to think. He knows something seems off with Kagami's grocery. Maybe it's because the new frying pan? He just shrugs and enters the bookstore.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE?!" Aomine asks not so politely to Midorima.

"I didn't give it, I just lends it to an unlucky Leo person today," the other man only pushes his glasses, a faint blush on his cheek.

"You mean I have to search every Leo person in this country to find my fishing pole?"

"No… I-I just gave it to someone… he's going to have a bad day without your fishing pole. I save a life," Midorima mumbles, well it's half his fault for taking Aomine's fishing pole without permission.

"Now tell me where I can find this guy!" Aomine demands.

* * *

Kagami stops in front of a bus station, feeling his arms almost fall off. Well, _maybe_ he bought too much. But if only a weird horoscope freak from his first day doesn't give him this useless lucky item-

"You!" A tall, dark skinned man screams at his direction.

"M-me?" Kagami blinks twice. He met this man before in a different situation, but still includes him screaming at someone or something.

"Yeah you! Give back my fishing pole!" Aomine suddenly tries to grab Kagami's fishing pole.

"What's your problem dude?" Kagami yells, definitely not letting his lucky item stolen by some weird guy.

"This is mine! Didn't you see my name here?" Aomine points at a small kanji.

Kagami narrows his eyes and shakes his head slowly.

"What does it means? I-I can't read kanji," he answers sheepishly.

"Pfft! Oi oi, are you for real? It's my name, you idiot," the blue haired sighs, "anyway… since I give you a proof, why don't you let go?"

Kagami clicks his tongue, but still doesn't give the blue haired man what he wants.

"How do I know you're not lying, asshole?" He claims.

Aomine, on the other hand, almost loses his cool. With a strong yank, the problematic fishing pole slips from Kagami's hand…

"AAAAHH!"

…along with his groceries.

* * *

Two tall, strong men bickering at the dairy aisle is not a usual thing to see. Especially if they're holding a half fishing pole in each other's hand.

"This is your fault! I got this from my dad!" The man with blue hair attempts to stab the other with his piercing blue eyes.

"And whose fault is it for ruining my week worth of groceries?!" The red haired man also glares at the other while picking eggs.

"Aaah! I missed fishing for this?" Aomine yells in his frustration.

Kagami only glances at him, and scoffs. His action makes the blue haired man's cheek goes a bit red. He didn't mean to say it out loud, and seeing the other man's reaction pisses him off. He's ready to storm off the supermarket, leaving Kagami and his stupid grocery alone when he hears a voice with gentle tone answering.

"It's still winter, delicious fishes will only appear on spring, " Kagami mumbles, his eyes still focusing on two different products but his cheeks reddens.

Aomine raises his eyebrows, not expecting such answer.

"Pfft! Why are you blushing? That's stupid," Aomine laughs it off, but his guts twitches a little when the redhead glares at him.

"So what? You're the one who said he wanted to go fishing! In a middle of winter!"

"Yeah. And?"

"Don't you know the best fishes appears on spring? Breams, sardines, salmons, even clams and scallops! Tch… you know nothing about fish!"

"That's why I'm going fishing, idiot!" The blue haired man doesn't seem to get Kagami's point, instead he's screaming louder to make his own point.

"Who's the idiot here, moron?!"

"Wha- you're calling me moron, asshole?"

"You're calling me what?" Kagami snaps and prepares to leave, before he finally sighs, "you know? Forget it. As much as I want to argue with you, I have another thing to do, unlike you!"

"So you admit you're an asshole? Good!" Aomine smirks, looking satisfied with Kagami's answer.

Kagami grits his teeth, ready to spurts another chain of insults. Glaring at Aomine's smug face, he hisses,

"I hope your next lover will be an asshole, so you know how to deal with one like I do now!" Smiling triumphantly, Kagami walks away from Aomine.

"Easy then. I just need to make you my lover." Kagami swears he can hear Aomine's proud smirk from his tone. But that's not the point.

"You- you what?" The redhead turns his back, looking completely shocked.

"You heard me right, asshole," now it's Aomine's turn to flashes his cocky smile and leaves the dumbfounded Kagami behind.

* * *

Kuroko almost yelps. Almost. He doesn't recognize the dark shadow in front of their apartment at first, but decides to greet it anyway.

"Are you… Aomine-kun? By any chance?" Kuroko asks, as he unlocks the door.

"Tetsu… I made a mistake…" Aomine sighs heavily.

"I see, but I don't see any purpose of you standing there, Aomine-kun."

Aomine follows Kuroko inside their apartment, sighing and grunting non-stop, as if he's giving Kuroko a code to ask him what's wrong. Kuroko glances at him, a little hesitant but asks him anyway.

"So, what happened, Aomine-kun?"

"I… kind of confessed to a man." Aomine throws himself on the couch, burying his head with cushion.

"I see…" Kuroko's voice sounds surprised, not for Aomine confessed to the same gender, but because Aomine seems down. The great Aomine Daiki has a long list of on-off relationship with both man and women, and Kuroko can't help but wonders what makes him looks depressed.

"The thing is… I forgot to ask his name. Or his phone number. All I remember was his red hair, and his personality," Aomine sighs again. Now this is a problem, Kuroko says to himself.

"I see that he's a wonderful person, Aomine-kun. Maybe if he's into you, he will-"

"No, he's an asshole. That's why I like him," Aomine cuts Kuroko's speech. Not that the teal-haired mind, anyway. With a much softer tone, he murmurs, mostly to himself.

"It's like falling in love with a mirror, isn't it, Aomine-kun?"

* * *

 **please ignore grammatical errors in this chapter! *bows***

 **I spent too much time thinking for the plot, but the original plot wasn't too good, so the idea pops out of nowhere and… yeah. Here it is lol**

 **Soooooo sorry for the long wait, I know. I'm not good at working with deadlines.**

 **There will be next chapter, of course :3**

 **Just wait ;3**


End file.
